


Tied

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Bob Bryar fandom
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants Bob to tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

_I want you to tie me up._

Those words have rung in Bob's head all day long. He's fairly certain he did his job and even had some innocuous conversations with people but all he can remember is Matt's whispery voice in his ear when he was still half asleep this morning.

Bob hasn't tied up anyone since he and Brian decided they made better friends than lovers, and he's been with Matt for a while now and somehow it just hasn't come up. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until Matt had dragged a box out of his closet right before Bob left for work and said, "I'll leave the rest up to you."

Bob had poked through the ropes and cuffs and the-- _wire pliers_ , what the hell?--other things in the box and immediately knew what he wanted. He pulled out the cuffs and left them on the bathroom counter next to a black eyeliner pencil. He knew Matt could figure out the rest on his own.

 _I want you to tie me up._

When Bob gets home that night, Matt is standing in the center of the living room. He grins and steps forward, holding his arms out like he's about to make a smartass comment, but Bob just says, "Stand still."

Matt does. He stands still and straight, hands down at his sides, staring ahead. Waiting. Bob walks around him, slowly taking in every detail of his appearance. Black boots, tight dark pants that show off his ass and make his legs look about a mile long, and a red shirt with sleeves that are a little too long so that they cover the wide leather cuffs on his wrists. He looks fucking amazing with his eyes lined thick and dark and smudged just enough to inspire dirty thoughts, but something is still missing.

Matt's neck is bare. Bob wants to put a collar on him so bad, but they're not quite at the stage of their relationship where they can make such public statements. Without a word, Bob turns and walks out of the room. He goes into the bedroom and chooses one of the short gold chains lying on top of Matt's dresser.

When he comes back, Matt is still in exactly the same place and position he was in before. Stepping up behind him, Bob fastens the necklace around Matt's neck and flicks the little bomb charm with the tip of his finger before curling his hand around Matt's throat and brushing his mouth against Matt's ear. "I'm going to show you off because that's what I want, and if you are very good, you get what you want."

Matt swallows hard under Bob's hand and Bob knows he's already getting excited. Matt loves attention, loves for people to want him. Bob likes to fade back into the shadows and watch. And tonight he'll do it knowing that, no matter who he flirts with, Matt's going home with him.

 _I want you to tie me up._

Bob takes Matt to a gay bar, and heads immediately start to turn when they walk into the place. Bob smiles, because he's not the one they're looking at.

"You can have two drinks and someone else has to buy them for you," Bob says, urging Matt toward the end of bar before he finds a spot several feet away and orders a beer. He checks his watch before he hands the bartender some money.

Bob sips his beer and watches Matt lean against the bar with a very faint smile, until a young pretty guy slides in next to him and says something that makes Matt smile and nod his head. The guy signals for a bartender and Bob checks his watch. It took less than three minutes.

He watches Matt flirt and smile, but lean away when the guy tries to touch him. After fifteen minutes, the guy gives up and moves on to someone else, but another man--this one a bit older and more experienced looking--immediately slides into the vacant spot and starts chatting with Matt. Matt catches Bob's eye over the man's shoulder and smiles with so much sexually-charged intent that the man flags down the bartender with an awkward-eager gesture and points at Matt's empty glass.

Poor fool is convinced he's getting lucky, Bob thinks, and almost feels sorry for him.

When Matt is halfway through his drink and the man he's flirting with is practically vibrating in place, Bob decides that he's earned his reward, so he goes over and picks up Matt's hand and leads him away. He glances over his shoulder and does feel sorry at the disappointed and confused look on the man's face. But he's also ridiculously pleased at how pretty Matt looks with his downcast eyes and his lips wet and red from his drink, so when they get outside, Bob pushes him up against the wall. When Matt automatically slumps to lessen the height difference, Bob presses his wrists against the bricks and kisses him until Matt whimpers and tries to arch up against him.

 _I want you to tie me up._

When they get home, Bob sits down in a chair near the bed and says, "Strip."

Matt's eyebrows fly up but then his expression smoothes out. He looks at Bob for a long moment before turning slightly so that Bob is treated to the side view of him bending at the waist and pushing his ass out slightly as he loosens the laces on his boots before straightening again and kicking them off. He strips out of his shirt without too much teasing, but works his pants off with a sinuous shimmy of his hips that makes Bob's face flush and his dick twitch.

When Matt is standing at the end of the bed, gloriously naked except for the necklace and the leather cuffs on his wrists with his hands crossed at the small of his back, Bob stands and walks over to him and says, "Fuck, you're perfect. Get on the bed."

When Matt turns and climbs onto the mattress on his hands and knees, Bob smacks his ass and says, "On your back so I can see your face."

Once Matt is settled, Bob digs around in the box and finds a length of heavy chain and hooks one end onto the D-ring on Matt's left cuff, threads it around the center vertical slat of the headboard and then hooks the chain to the right cuff. He steps back and watches Matt test his bonds. He has to turn away to hide his grin when Matt sighs luxuriously and writhes against the sheets like a big cat who just got a face full of catnip.

Matt's bed doesn't have a foot board to tie his legs to, so Bob gets out a length of rope and loops it around his ankles and then criss-crosses it up Matt's legs and ties a loose knot just below his knees. After he's done, Bob strokes a hand up Matt's thigh and says, "How's that? Okay?"

Matt arches and writhes some more in that really distracting way he has and then nods. "Yeah, it's good." When Bob doesn't do or say anything he adds, "Now what're going to do?"

"Smoke a cigarette," Bob says, and that's what he does. He sits as far away from Matt as he can and still be in the same room, and lights up. He slowly draws the smoke into his lungs before letting it out through his nose, watching Matt go tense at first and then take a deep breath and slowly start to relax. By the time Bob is finished with his cigarette, Matt's cock is hard and he's watching Bob through eyes half-closed and hazy.

When Bob crushes out his cigarette and stands up, Matt licks his lips and says, "Bob?"

His voice is low and cracked, and Bob moves over to the bed so he can check Matt's wrists and ankles. "You okay?"

Matt swallows hard and closes his eyes, lets out a breath and slowly opens them again. "Yeah."

Bob kicks his shoes off and crawls onto the bed without taking off anything else. He straddles Matt's thighs and leans down to kiss him, and Matt gasps as Bob's fully clothed body rubs against his naked skin. It's weird to be still dressed with Matt completely naked, because they've never done that before. He flashes back to the easy familiarity he had with Brian for a second then shakes his head and just enjoys how it feels sexy and kind of dirty, having Matt's bare cock brushing against the front of his pants.

Matt kisses like he's starved for it, hard and frantic, his tongue shoving into Bob's mouth with no sign of his usual finesse or skill. He's needy and hungry and trying to take, take, take, even though he's the one who is tied down and Bob can move away and break it off any time he wants.

But he doesn't want to just yet, so he lets Matt devour his mouth while he works a hand in between their bodies and takes a hold of Matt's cock. That immediately settles Matt down. He groans and tilts his head back, freeing Bob to take a deep breath or two.

The chain rattles against the wood as Matt jerks his hands like he's trying to get free. Bob presses his face to the inside of Matt's arm and says, "Are you done?"

Matt subsides and turns his head to rub his open mouth against Bob's jaw. "Please, Bob. I need."

Bob doesn't have to ask. He just gives Matt one more kiss on the lips and then scoots down the bed. He takes Matt's cock in his mouth and Matt moans, "Yes, fuck, _finally_ ," and bucks his hips up, shoving his cock almost painfully into the back of Bob's throat.

Bob takes it and even hums his approval of Matt's lack of control, completely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that says he shouldn't let him get away with it. Bob's not all that interested in having complete dominance over Matt and finds Matt's propensity for doing whatever the hell he wants kind of hot. He lets Matt fuck his mouth, lets the torrent of filthy affection pouring from Matt's mouth roll over him like a song he never gets tired of hearing.

And then it stops. Matt's hips still and he goes quiet, and Bob is surprised enough to let Matt's cock slip from his mouth and raise his head. He meets Matt's eyes and says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Matt pulls on the chain holding his wrists above his head. "Untie me."

Bob considers him carefully before asking, "You need to safe word?"

Matt frowns hard for a second and then relaxes again. "No."

"Then shut the fuck up and hold still so I can suck your dick."

After a little grumbling under his breath that Bob chooses to ignore, Matt falls silent and holds still so that Bob can actually do it himself this time. Since Matt is so close to the edge, Bob brings him back down a little by ignoring his cock for a moment. He slides his open mouth across Matt's hipbone, biting lightly when Matt makes a low sound in the back of his throat that ratchets up Bob's own arousal by about a million. He is seriously in danger of coming in his pants without even touching his cock, something he hasn't done since he was a teenager.

"Please, please, Bob," Matt begs, faint and broken, and Bob slides his palm up the underside of Matt's cock.

"Please what?" Bob asks as Matt shudders underneath him.

"Suck me, fuck me, just get me off already." Matt squirms and tries to arch his hips but Bob has him pinned to the bed with one arm across his stomach.

"You're pretty demanding for a guy tied to a bed."

" _Bob_."

" _Matt_ ," Bob says in return, but he lowers his head again and sucks Matt in slowly, teasing him just a little before settling into a relentless rhythm that has Matt coming hard down his throat. He swallows convulsively as Matt gasps and shakes, and then has to pull away to suck in a deep breath and get himself under control. Having Matt come apart underneath him is pushing him right to the edge.

In a Herculean effort of will, Bob gets up and unties Matt's legs and unhooks the chain from the wrist cuffs. He rubs Matt's arms as he lowers them to the bed, and Matt just sighs as he watches Bob step back and start to undress.

Bob can't make a show of it like Matt can, so he just shucks his clothes off and leaves them in a heap on the floor. He grabs a condom and lube from the bedside table and kneels between Matt's widespread legs. He rolls the condom on before he slicks up his fingers and works them into Matt, gently at first and then with a little less care as Matt opens up for him.

He slides his free hand up and down the front of Matt's thigh and then hooks his fingers under Matt's knee and wraps his leg around Bob's hip as he leans forward and pushes into Matt.

"Yes," Matt says, drawing it out as he raises his hands to Bob's shoulders and holds on tight as Bob fucks him steady and slow until he shakes apart in Matt's arms.

Pulling out carefully, Bob gets rid of the condom and then collapses onto the bed next to Matt, who rolls over and pulls him close.

Neither one of them say anything for several minutes, and Bob starts to drift off, dreamily wondering how soon they can do this again, and how far he can push Matt next time because as far as kink goes this was pretty vanilla. Bob's got a fairly good imagination and Matt's got that box, so together they can probably come up with some really interesting ideas.

When Matt finally breaks the silence, it's like he's reading Bob's mind. He tugs on a lock of hair behind Bob's ear and says, "So, that was fun. Next time, we should use the nipple clamps and cock rings. Maybe the spreader bar."

"Whatever you want," Bob says and falls asleep to Matt's hand stroking the back of his head.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Nemoinis did beta read this for me, but I kept making changes afterward so if there's anything wonky, that's why.  
> Also, this is all Villiagegreen's fault. Just sayin'.


End file.
